Titans North
by Keith Kaizer
Summary: Discontinued
1. Terra

Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans (If I did I'd certainly not have Mas and Menos replace Kid Flash in the Titans East)

Mas: Que? (What?)

Menos¿Cómo puede decir usted eso¡Somos realmente gran y monos! (How can you say that? We're really great and cute!)

Keith: Um…¿Lo siento pero no hablo espanol? (I'm sorry but I don't speak Spanish, poor grammar) Anyways on with the story!

"So you mean we can finally change her back to normal?" Beast Boy asked only recently having found out that a cure had been discovered for Terra.

"About as normal as she was before I suppose…" Raven said with her typical cold cynical tone.

"I know you're glad that she's going to return to human form but…" Cyborg mumbled uneasily.

"What Cyborg's trying to say is that we aren't sure whether or not she'll be on our side when she's revived let alone if she'll have any of her old memories. Just don't get your hopes up Beast Boy. None of us want to see you get hurt again." Robin stated cautiously.

"Friend Robin is right. Please use caution Beast Boy. We care much about you." Starfire added caringly trying to reinforce Robin's point.

"Thanks for your concern you guys but I'll be alright now let's get this show on the road." Beast Boy rambled eagerly. As soon as he made his point heard Beast Boy administered the cure to Terra. Within a few moments it had started to take effect. Although she was coughing up a bit of dust and sut, she appeared to be alright.

"You guys revived me? After all I did? I'm sorry but I can't stand being around you guys…I betrayed your trust and for that I can never forgive myself, but I promise that I'll repay my debt. I don't know how, but I swear I'll repay all of you." Terra said after coughing up enough dust and sut to talk normally. Terra gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek and then used her powers to lift a stone from the ground that she used to depart while Beast Boy swooned.

"He's in over his head again isn't he?" Cyborg asked his teammates dumbfoudned by Beast Boy's repsonse. Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire sighed.

"Yep..." Robin said clearly worried about Beast Boy's emotions getting the best of him like they did before. After Beast Boy stopped swooning he looked around at his allies who were glaring at him.

"What?" Beast Boy inquired unable to see why they were all so annoyed with him.


	2. Lightning and Thunder

Author's Note: Thank you to all that reviewed. As I continue making this story I will try to improve my skills but I am making no promises. Now say the disclaimer Terra

Terra: Why should I? It would be awesome if you got arrested.

Keith: It would also be quite awesome if Beast Boy caught a sight of these photos...

Terra sees that I'm holding a cream colored folder in my hands full of pictures.

Terra: Yeah like anything's in there of me! You're bluffing!

I show her one of the pictures. She goes bright red and clears her throat.

Terra: Um…uh…like I was saying...Keith does not own Teen Titans…

Downtown Steel City

After their run in with The Titans Thunder and Lightning have turned their lives toward the roads of vigilantism. They had become legends in Steel City and although the Titans East never sought them out as permanent members they'd had their fair share of temporary alliances with them. They were currently responding to a disturbance that they came across as they were walking by the bank on their way home from their jobs at the curry restaurant in the center of town. Needless to say this little spur of excitement was warmly welcomed as the excitement it brought about was just what the two needed to get them out of their boring slump and into the fray again. Just as they were about to charge into the bank the doors flew open hitting them in the face. "Get outta the way ya freaks! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a bank robbery?" Jonny Rancid yelled at the two heroes who were currently on their backs in a daze. "Wait a sec…aw crap! It's Thunder and Lightning. This is just great!" Jonny said beginning to panic after recognizing the vigilante duo.

"Stop right there criminal!" Thunder roared out after getting back to his feet.

"The criminals without powers are always quite amusing." Lightning rambled patronizingly as he launched lightning blasts at a quickly fleeing Jonny. As soon as Jonny found his motorcycle he hopped on and revved up the engine.

"Well freaks I'd love to stay and spend some quality time with ya' but I got things to do and people to see." Jonny said egotistically as he sped off away from the bank.

"Darn it brother," Lightning roared out as he ran after Jonny with his brother and fired more lightning blasts at him "That's is the fifth time this week he's managed to make fools out of us!" Just as the duo were about to lose the criminal they were chasing Terra appeared in front of him hovering above the ground on a boulder above the villain. Jonny slammed on the brakes as Terra landed right in front of him.

"Wait a minute...I know you. You're with the Titans. As the old saying goes the friend of my enemy is my enemy." Jonny said trying to act suave despite his fear of being stopped by the blonde heroine.

"First of all, you're an idiot. The phrase is 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Second, if you think you can defeat me, even with your pathetic little hunk of junk, you're even stupider than I thought you were." Terra said clearly feeling like she had him in the palm of her hand. "We'll see about that Girlie" Jonny said as he revved up the engine and popped a wheelie to hit Terra with his bike's wheel. Terra merely sighed lifted up pieces of the ground around them and slammed them into his bike smashing it to pieces. The explosion sent Jonny flying onto his back on the pavement a few meeters behind where his bike had been destroyed.

"How's it feel to have your butt kicked by a 'Girlie'?" Terra taunted patronizingly as she prepared to help Jonny to his feet and get him to jail as he appeared to be wounded from her attack. Just as she lifted him to his feet Lightning and Thunder finally caught up to them after running for a couple miles. As soon as the duo managed to catch their breath they regained their composure and began to comment on what they had witnessed.

"That was some very impressive power you used!" Lightning mumbled out rather embarrassed that he and his brother got their butts kicked by a guy who she took down with one shot.

"No problem, It's what I do." Terra replied humbly as she proceeded to shake the hands of the vigilantes and handed the criminal over to them. "Don't worry earth user. We can take it from here," Thunder stated after cuffing Jonny with one of the many pairs of handcuffs he always carried with him.

He paused as Terra started to reply. "You guys are allies with the Titans right?" Terra inquired hoping that she may have 2 members that she could add to a new team of Titans.

"Yes we are indeed their allies. What of it earth user?" Thunder asked quite curious as to what the girl was trying to get at.

"How would you look to be a Titan? I mean a full time Titan on the new branch of Teen Titans I'm making in order to thank them for helping me." Terra offered hoping that they would say yes.

"Well…I suppose we always could use some allies to rely on…" Lightning answered quite startled by the sudden proposition.

"What my brother is trying to say," Thunder corrected politely as he jabbed his brother in the side with his elbow "Is that we would be honored to join you in your quest to repay your debt. We owe much to them as well. If it weren't for the green shape shifter we would still be criminals. Thanks to his role in our lives we have become vigilantes seeking redemption for the wrongs we have caused." Thunder explained trying to provide reason for their agreement to her proposal.

"Glad to hear it! Now we just need two more members. Oh, whoops…I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Terra. What may I call you two?" Terra muttered thankful for managing to acquire a couple members for her team. "I am called Lightning and my brother goes by the name of Thunder." Lightning said finally getting over his embarrassment and deciding to act more politely to their new leader.


	3. Hotspot

Keith: As always thank you to all those who reviewed and my apologies for not updating for a while. I've been enjoying Final Fantasy Tactics.

Hotspot: …Fat headed idiot…

Keith's anger begins to rise as he holds a bucket of water in front of him menacingly

Hotspot: Heh heh…um…I meant that you don't own Teen Titans?

Keith: That's what I thought you said.

* * *

**West City**

Ever since he had competed in the tournament of heroes Hotspot had wanted to find The Master of Games in order to pay him back for using him for his own personal gain. In hopes of finding him, Hotspot had gone back to his hometown of West City and took it upon himself to interrogate every villain he brought down in hopes of finding any leads as to the whereabouts of his former captor. So far every convict he had put in jail had been unaware of the existence let alone the whereabouts of the Master, but that didn't seem to deter Hotspot's search whatsoever. Perhaps this was due to his hotheaded tendencies, perhaps it was because of his damaged ego, or perhaps it was simply because he had a fetish for bringing megalomaniacal ego driven psychopaths to justice. No matter what the reason, Hotspot had been patrolling West City for a few months coming up empty until one day he ran across an all too familiar face as he went on his daily patrol of the city.

After searching through nearly half of the city Hotspot feared that today would be yet another loss until he caught word of a robbery from some punks he scared off that were vandalzing a building as he searched through the streets for criminals. It seemed that Dr. Light had escaped from the Jump City prison and had decided to seek out fortune in a town that seemed to have no vigilantes, which would make it rather easy to get away with any crimes he might commit. Unfortunately he hadn't taken Hotspot into account which, in Hotspot's mind, would be his downfall.

"No one stops Dr. Light! Submit to my might by handing over all of your money and I might consider letting you live!" Dr. Light rambled egotistically clearly believing that there was no way the Titans could find him all the way out here.

"Um…here you go Mr. Dr. Light, sir." The bank employee responded while he stared at the ground and handed him all the contents he had retrieved from the vault hoping he would merely take it and leave without hurting anybody.

"Foolish human, nobody patronizes the awesome Dr. Light!" the villain retorted to this timid statement clearly looking for a fight "Especially now that no one can stop me!" Just as he had finished making his remark somebody tapped Dr. Light on the shoulder lightly and waited for him to turn around.

"Then I guess you can just call me no one." Hotspot stated cooly as Dr. Light turned around only to be met with a rush of flames that sent him flying into the adjacent wall.

"Ow… what the heck! That seriously hurt…um...I mean…no one dares attack Dr. Light! Prepare to meet your doom!" Dr. Light said as he quickly tried to regain his composure and get to his feet. Hotspot couldn't help but drop to his knees laughing at how pathetic the villain seemed to be after only enduring one attack. "Hey what are you laughing at match head! No one mocks Dr. Light" Dr. Light roared out as he sent a blast of light energy at Hotspot missing…badly.

"Holy crap…how did you even manage to get _this _far?" Hotspot chuckled as he got to his feet and into a fighting stance.

"Shut up hothead!" Dr. Light said trying to seem intimidating by making a clever statement about his opponent. Unfortunately he hadn't been watching where he was going when he leaped at his opponent so Hotspot merely side stepped out of the way so that the Dr. would end up careening into the door which Hotspot had locked on his way in to make sure that no one would accidentally walk into the bank and get injured. "Ow…" Dr. Light mumbled as he rubbed his head and tried to get to his feet but wound up only managing to get to his knees.

"Dang…I just can't resist..." Hotspot mumbled under his breath as he reached over, took Dr. Light pants, pulled them back a little, and gave him his patented 'Flaming Atomic Wedgie'. This got Dr. Light really angry as he got to his feet and put out the fire so that his head wouldn't get scorched.

"No more playing around Pyromaniac! This ends now!" Dr. Light, roared out as he threw a ball of light energy at Hotspot that exploded on impact sending him face first into into the ground. Dr. Light followed this up with several light energy blasts to Hotspot's back that severely injured him and prevented him from getting up and fighting back.

"Ha ha ha! Who's in control now! As I believe the Kid's say today…Booyoh! I'm getting all jiggly up in the hizzo blasting your ponk butt into the ground. Oh yeah who's the guy! Who is your parent! Who Dat! What now? THROW DOWN!" Dr. Light rambled out attempting to sound 'cool' but, due to how badly he messed up all of the slang he used, only looking like that much more of a bumbling idiot.

"Ow…man…talk about adding insult to injury…I'm getting beaten by some guy who would get his butt kicked in a ghetto…or any highschool..._anywhere_!" Hotspot mumbled out weakly as he was about to pass out from all the pain caused by the light blasts that Dr. Light had been firing at him.

"It sounds like he thinks he knows how to control the power of light brother!" A voice from around Hotspot stated but due to having his face firmly planted in the ground he couldn't manage to see who was there.

"Well then Lightning, should the three of us show him the true power of elemental forces?" Another male voice rambled out sounding quite confident in his aparrent impending victory over Dr. Light.

"Indeed brother!" Lightning shouted out as Hotspot managed to lift his face out of the ground.

"You guys take down the guy in the pajamas I'll help the guy who got blasted by the pathetic excuse for a villain," A blonde girl ,who Hotspot just noticed, commanded strongly as she helped him to his feet.

Hotspot knew that it was definitely a good thing his face was already fire red or this girl would've seen him blushing at how beautiful he thought she was. As the girl threw Hotspot's arms over her shoulders she walked out of the room just as the two brothers were about to attack Dr. Light the girl brought him outside and set him down against the wall of the bank. "It's a good thing that your shirt is flame resistant" The girl commented lightly as she tried to boost Hotspot's spirits when she noticed that he had his shoulders hunched and his head down clearly indicating something must be wrong "Otherwise that guy would've scorched your shirt." Hotspot couldn't help but laugh at this as he lifted his head getting an even closer look at the girl. "Are you going to be all right? It looks like you took quite a beating," The blonde girl inquired rather concerned about the hero.

Hotspot chuckled at this "I'm not hurt, but I'm a long way from being alright" he stated plainly as he thought over the new feelings he had for this blonde girl who he had met no more than five seconds ago and his ego being damaged yet again.

"Thanks…for your help. If you don't mind my asking, who or what are you guys?" Terra quickly peered inside through the window that led her to use her powers to lift the portion of ground underneath them onto the rooftop. "What did you do that for?" Hotspot asked before seeing a blast of lightning blowing through the spot where they were just a moment ago. "Oh…uh…thanks." Hotspot mumbled out feeling like a stupid idiot for not seeing that coming.

"You're welcome. Anyways, my name is Terra and those two are Thunder and Lightning." Terra said as she pointed at the two figures emerging from the bank with a dazed and beaten Dr. Light "The big one's Thunder and the skinny guy is Lightning." Hotspot glanced down at the two vigilantes with a look of despise seeing them come out of the bank with the villain who he was unable to conquer despite how patheitc he had seemed. "If it's alright with you I'm just going to give you a quick hug to make sure that you don't have any broken ribs or bones and to ensure that nothing is out of place."

Hotspot couldn't believe what he was hearing! He quickly agreed to let her do this and, as she was hugging him, he couldn't help but swoon. "It seems like you're going to be alright…although you lost to Dr. Light over there." Terra pointed at the dazed villain who Thunder was holding onto after cuffing him with yet another one of the cuffs he had with him "You appear to be quite a skilled fighter with your control over fire." Hotspot couldn't help but blush at this as well as he cleared his throat and mumbled out a quick thank you.

"Oh…I almost forgot my name's Hotspot." the fiery hero mentioned as he became quite embarrassed for not introducing himself earlier.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hotspot. I was wondering…have you ever met the Teen Titans?" Hotspot quickly explained that although he hadn't met all of the Titans he had met Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin who had made him an honorary Titan. After explaining this, to show that what he said was true, he pulled his Titans communicator out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I know that this is kind of sudden," Terra started not sure whether or not she should ask him to join her team but deciding to go for it "but how would you like to be a full time Titan on the new Titans North branch I'm organizing." Hotspot eyes widened at realizing that he had a chance to become more thoroughly acquainted with Terra and might even manage to find The Master of Games with the help of the Titans North. Understanding all this, he quickly agreed to her proposal fearing that if he were to wait too long it might expire. "Thanks so much Hotspot!" Terra said quite un-humbly as she hugged him in gratitude which cause him to swoon and think of how great it was going to be to become a true Titan.


	4. Wildebeest

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a case of writer's block.

Keith: Now if Raven would be so kind as to do the disclaimer I can continue on with the story.

Raven…No…

Keith: Then I suppose you won't mind me sharing your secret little hobby of flower arranging. Otherwise, you'd best reconsider that answer.

Raven:…I…hate…you...

Keith: What was that? I think you said, "While you're at it please also share my secret hobby of reading romance novels with the rest of the Titans".

Raven (Glares):…Keith does not own Teen Titans…and if he ever tells anyone about any of that he won't have an existence in this world either.

* * *

**Slums of West City**

After Hotspot had agreed to join the Titans North he had told Terra that he needed to get his things from his residence before they headed out to do whatever they were going to. As Hotspot approached his residence he began to fear what she might think of it. When they finally began to approach the area his home was in his Titans communicator began to vibrate. Hotspot quickly opened up the communicator mentally preparing himself for the worst. As soon as he had opened it a disheveled Robin appeared on screen. "I'm glad I managed to contact you Hotspot. We've received word of a robbery at the West City cultural arts center. We haven't been able to find who the culprit is as of yet but Wildebeest is on his way as well so you should be able to wrap this up fairly quickly. I'll contact you if we have any updates, Robin out." Robin rattled off quickly appearing to have something else on his mind. Terra immediately took notice of his recent conversation with Robin and since she had been unable to hear anything the person on the other end was saying she decided to just ask Hotspot what had transpired.

"Who was that and what did they want?" Terra asked clearly wanting to help all that she could.

Hotspot stared at Terra debating with himself as to whether or not he should tell them the truth and risk the girl getting hurt or to lie to them and sneak off later to take care of it himself. Coming to a decision he told Terra about the situation at hand. "This looks like a job for the Titans North!" Terra quickly shouted out with her competitive side beginning to make itself quite evident. Terra used her powers to summon up a rock from the ground that she, Lightning, and Hotspot boarded and they soon took off. Thunder followed closely behind riding on his cloud eagerly anticipating the battle that would soon take place. They soon arrived at the cultural arts center shorly thereafter bursting through the door to find Killer Moth thrashing Wildebeest.

"Foolish weakling! I must admit you're quite a fighter but you're still nothing compared to Killer Moth!" Killer Moth roared out as he used his ability of flight to nimbly dodge out of the way as Wildebeest took another charge at him.

"When will you learn that all of your attempts are useless?" Killer Moth rambled egotistically as he slammed down on Wildebeest head with one of his legs utlizing the momentum built up by hurtling towards the ground. Upon impact Wildebeest fell to the floor and grunted.

"You want a piece of someone, ugly? Well how about coming over here and having a taste of this?" Lightning shouted angrily as he charged a lighting blast.

"More sheep coming to the slaughter? Oh well, it's your funeral." Killer Moth said nonchalantly as he flew off of Wildebeest and darted at Lighting. Killer Moth stopped in mid air as he realized that he wasn't exactly going up against good odds fighting by himselfwhen he saw three other vigilantes preparing their own attacks.

"I see you've brought friends…so have I!" Killer Moth roared as he summoned forth several of his moths which rammed into Terra, Thunder, and Hotspot, hurtling them through the wall. Lighting quickly grew concerned for the safety of his friends as he saw this event unfold. Thunder could easily figure out what his brother was thinking as he began to engage several of the moths in combat. Thunder quickly shouted out that they would be fine and Lighting should focus on the task at hand. Lightning quickly recomposed himself and turned around only to be slammed into a wall by Killer Moth. "A piece of advice, never take your attention off of your opponent." Killer Moth chuckled as he sportingly gave Lightning a chance to recover.

Lightning quickly got to his feet and began launching electric blasts at Killer Moth that were easily dodged. Lightning grew irritated at his efforts failing and began to launch out attacks even more rapidly. This barrage ended up missing Killer Moth as well but gave Wildebeest the chance he needed to finish resting as well as to get to his feet. Killer Moth hadn't taken notice of this and landed on the ground in order to taunt his opponent again. Wildebeest took advantage of this opportunity to sneak up on Killer Moth and locked him in a choke hold. Killer Moth began thrashing around wildly, but to no avail as he soon found that the grasp of Wildebeest was unbreakable. This display caused Lightning to grin maliciously and fire blast after blast into Killer Moth in order to avenge his wounded ego. Killer Moth quickly lost consciousness and fell limp after passing out from the rapid barrage of attacks. Lightning paid no mind to Killer Moth's current unconscious state and continued to assault him relentlessly. Lightning's attacks quickly began to take their toll on the villain.

Lightning didn't care about what was happening to Killer Moth and continued to attack him ruthlessly. Thunder quickly escaped the battle with the moth minions due to the glimpse he caught of Lightning losing control of himself in his battle against Killer Moth making him realize that action needed to be taken. Thunder quickly raced over to Lightning to stop him before he did something that he would regret. Thunder quickly caught up to lightning and grabbed him in a strangle hold. "What are you doing? Do you know how many innocent people this monster must've hurt in his quest to achieve his own selfish desires! He must be stopped before he can do any more damage! Damn it brother, let me finish what I've started in the name of justice!" Lightning shouted ferally as he began to thrash around rapidly trying to get loose of his brother so he could finish off his enemy once and for all. Thunder was startled for a moment at Lightning's twisted logic before he began to try and talk sense into his out of control brother.

"Look at yourself brother! Look at what you're doing! Is this really what you desire to do? Is this what you consider justice? Take a good look at your foe brother. He has already been stopped from hurting anyone by your own hands. You have done well brother but the fight is over. Your own pride has blinded you to the truth! Have you become so blinded by your own pride you're unable to realize what you're becoming? Is murder of someone who cannot even defend themself let alone pose a threat to anybody what you perceive as 'justice' and 'doing the right thing'? Please brother, stop before it is too late! You are victorious over your evil foe and you are today's hero but you have gone too far! Is murder in the naem of righteousness truly justified? Is it what you believe a Titan would do? You are a good person my brother and a true hero! Please do not lower yourself to his level. If you are truly a hero then you should start acting like one!" Thunder lectured his brother nobly.

Thunder speech had managed to reach Lightning who quickly stopped himself and dropped to his knees in shock and fear. "W…What have I done my brother! I'm so sorry…I have ruined the honor of my allies. I have ruined my own honor…I'm so sorry..." Lightning mumbled shakily as he began to fear himself and what he has become.

"Honor has not yet been lost my brother. No one has suffered the toll of death. You have served to deliver the extent of true justice. Please do not see yourself as worse than nothing. All of the rest of us still consider you a hero." Thunder said trying his best to steal away his brother's anguish. Lightning looked up at Wildebeest who grunted and nodded. Thunder embraced his brother in a hug in order to try and calm him down even though he knew he had a long way to go in order to heal mentally.

Terra, having finished with Killer Moth's minions, returned with Hotspot to see that they have emerged from this clash victorious. "You're quite the strong and noble fighter Wildebeest." Terra said nonchalantly trying her best not to increase the tension in the room anymore than it had already been "I extend an offer to you to lend your services to the fight for justice by joining the recently created branch of Titans, by my own hand of course, the Titans North." Wildebeest stared at the girl for a minute before finally coming to the decision to accept her offer.

After all the introductions had been made Lightning had one thing to say to his new comrade "Welcome to the Titans North."

Author's Note: Yeah I know the chapter was a little off from the genre I selected but I couldn't help but write it. Don't worry; I'll try to get back to the genre I selected with the chapters that I create.


End file.
